


[podfic] every road leads to you

by growlery



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Choose Your Own Adventure, Cover Art, Interactive Fiction, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: After Laura tells you where the Jinn is headed, you speed away in the cab. You are driving so fast the landscape is only a blur past the mirrors and the cab’s locks rattle in their metal rings. It takes you a while to realize that you don’t know where you’re going.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [every road leads to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868482) by [thecarlysutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra). 



> for podfic bingo: different source medium  
> music: [I'tiraf (Confession) by Alif](https://alifmusic.bandcamp.com/track/itiraf-confession)
> 
> intended listening experience: start at Chapter 1, then follow the links within the chapters.

* * *

[download the zipped files](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qrtnpy161vz9wcy/every%20road%20leads%20to%20you.zip?dl=0) (12.1MB)  
total running time: 24 minutes 

* * *

[Listen to the intro.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nu1q0iqy7okj9wd/1%20intro.mp3?dl=0)

* * *

[Go to the beginning.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773929/chapters/44540668)


	2. Chapter 2

[Fix the cab.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/setadyhz6u7hrm9/2%20fix%20the%20cab.mp3?dl=0)

* * *

Now:  
[Cut the hose.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773929/chapters/44540632)  
[Investigate the smoke. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773929/chapters/44540527)


	3. Chapter 3

[Steal a car.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1jbekf7gq3rz2ua/3%20steal%20a%20car.mp3?dl=0)

* * *

Now:  
[Pull out your gun.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773929/chapters/44540215)  
[Turn and apologise. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773929/chapters/44540593)


	4. Chapter 4

[Go with them.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4j28xkehsdz2jle/4%20go%20with%20them.mp3?dl=0)

* * *

END.  
[Play again?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773929/chapters/44540668)


	5. Chapter 5

[Pull out your gun.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/we17lcihl8a2qt1/5%20pull%20out%20your%20gun.mp3?dl=0)

* * *

END.  
[Play again?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773929/chapters/44540668)


	6. Chapter 6

[Investigate the smoke.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1z4pd04wv38wzq9/6%20investigate%20the%20smoke.mp3?dl=0)

* * *

Now:  
[Cut the hose.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773929/chapters/44540632)  
[Hitchhike.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773929/chapters/44540551)  
[Steal a car.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773929/chapters/44540143)


	7. Chapter 7

[Hitchhike.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9x8cdnozn58jege/7%20hitchhike.mp3?dl=0)

* * *

Now:  
[Go with them.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773929/chapters/44540179)  
[Make your own way.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773929/chapters/44540653)


	8. Chapter 8

[Thank the officer.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ma5g68e2kyd1wkc/8%20thank%20the%20officer.mp3?dl=0)

* * *

Now:  
[Steal a car.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773929/chapters/44540143)  
[Hitchhike.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773929/chapters/44540551)


	9. Chapter 9

[Turn around and apologise.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0ezpopc0kp9a2rw/9%20turn%20around%20and%20apologise.mp3?dl=0)

* * *

END.  
[Play again?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773929/chapters/44540668)


	10. Chapter 10

[Thank him and shake his hand.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3zarezxrbedm5ay/10%20thank%20him%20and%20shake%20his%20hand.mp3?dl=0)

* * *

END.   
[Play again?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773929/chapters/44540668)


	11. Chapter 11

[Cut the hose.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9toeyr1mx6wn2nv/11%20cut%20the%20hose.mp3?dl=0)

* * *

Now:  
[Thank the officer.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773929/chapters/44540572)  
[Thank him and shake his hand.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773929/chapters/44540617)


	12. Chapter 12

[Make your own way.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rv8sgl3l643sitr/12%20make%20your%20own%20way.mp3?dl=0)

* * *

END.  
Play again?


	13. Chapter 13

[The beginning.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/d8cm3i45hi1qxgw/13%20the%20beginning.mp3?dl=0)

* * *

Now:  
[Fix the cab.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773929/chapters/44540095)  
[Hitchhike.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773929/chapters/44540551)  
[Steal a car.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773929/chapters/44540143)


End file.
